mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
Peach is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her old sprites were brawlified versions of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Her new sprite design is based on her appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Peach is currently ranked 26th on the tier list dead last (the lowest ranked Mario character if sub-series characters are included or not); a big drop from her 13th position last demo. Peach has a decent projectile game with her turnips, a decent aerial game and can kill with all of her smash attacks, up aerial, forward aerial, neutral aerial and her forward throw. She has decent priority in her aerials and she can auto float cancel which aids in her aerial game. Her turnips are one of the best projectiles in the game due to their high priority and ability to last until they touch the ground or thrown off the stage. Due to this, she has good zoning ability and can create shield pressure. She is also one of the best edge guarders in the game so breaking her guard will be tough. Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game with having the ability to float, her side special Peach Bomber and her up special Peach Parasol. However, Peach's combo ability is not all that great compared to characters higher tier then she is. She is a big, light, and floaty character making her easy to hit and KO horizontally and vertically. She also suffers from a poor punish and kill game. Her projectile game is also not strong enough to camp out other characters. Peach's up special, Peach Parasol, covers little vertical distance and she is unable to grab the ledge when facing away from it. With this, her cons overcome her pros and leave her at the bottom of the tier list from the demo. Attributes Peach has the most horizontal recovery options in the game and has a great horizontal recovery in general. This is due to her fast air speed, low falling speed, ability to float, and Peach Bomber and Parasol, which cover great horizontal distance which gives her a great horizontal recovery. She has kill moves in her forward smash (the golf club is the best option for KO'ing), her up smash, a fresh up air, a off stage forward and neutral aerials, her forward throw and a stitchface turnip. Peach is an amazing edge guarder making breaking through her guard difficult. She has a great damage racking move in her down smash. She has a versatile projectile in her turnips which can be used for zoning, aid in her combos by racking up damage, and even provide a kill with a stitchface. Peach has a great air game, possessing good air speed, strong aerials, and the ability to auto float cancel. Toad is a great move to use to survive certain situations that will otherwise kill Peach due to the move giving her super armor. However, due to Peach's medium-light weight and her slow falling speed (the second slowest faller after ,) she is very easy to KO horizontally and especially vertically. At the same time, she is a big target which makes her easy to hit. Her main means of vertically recovery, Parasol, covers little vertical distance and is unable to grab the ledge when facing away. She has poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air. Peach has a hard time KO'ing her opponents due to her having trouble comboing into her finishers. She lacks reliable ways to deal with projectiles (her forward smash tennis racket is able to reflect projectiles, but this method is not reliable due to her not always being able to get the tennis racket when she needs it.) Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Slaps opponent. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Backhanded slap. Has decent knockback. 3% *Down tilt: Sticks her arm out. Does weak vertical knockback if hit on grounded opponents and is good for setting up combos. It also meteor smashes opponents and sends them on a diagonally downward trajectory if in the air or ledge. Has good horizontal and vertical reach. 10% *Down smash: Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Hits four times for 12% when uncharged, with a total of 35%. Hits 3 times for 17% fully charged, with a total of 40%. *Side tilt: A 180 degree high kick. 11% *Forward smash: Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. The tennis racket does 12% damage uncharged, 17% damage fully charged and is able to reflect projectiles. The frying pan does 18% damage uncharged, 26% damage fully charged and does only vertical knockback. The golf club does 15% damage uncharged, 21% damage fully charged, has good range and is the best at KO'ing opponents. *Up tilt: Peach winks, raises one hand in the air and slightly lifts her dress with the other. The raised hand releases a cloud of hearts that damages the opponent. 12% *Up smash: Spins around while twirling her arm in the air. 15% damage uncharged, 21% damage fully charged. *Dash attack: Dashes forward with arms outstretched and in front of her. 8% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Twirls in the air with arms outstretched. 13% *Forward aerial: Strikes with her crown. Laggy, but great knockback which makes it a decent finisher. Can be used with float to edgeguard to devastating effect. 15% *Back aerial: Attacks with her hips. An amazing spacing tool due to its range and speed. 13% *Up aerial: Leans back a little and releases a kick upwards. 13% *Down aerial: Does four downward kicks. Three hits for 3%, then one hit for 5%. 14% if all hits connect. Grabs & throws *Grab: Reaches and grips the opponent's collar. Tied with Tails for being the 13th longest grab in the current demo. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent's shin. All hits do 2%. *Forward throw: Slaps opponent away. Can be used as a K.O. move at high percentages. 10% *Back throw: Sends the opponent backwards and hits them with her hip. Good knockback for finishing opponents off. 11% *Up throw: Throws opponents upward without making any other hit. Can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 9% *Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and sits on the top of them. Can chain grab certain characters, but often sends them too far away for Peach regrab or jab reset. 7% Other *Ledge attack: Quickly climbs the ledge and does a quick hip attack. 6% *100% ledge attack: Slide kick. 10% *Floor attack: Slaps both sides. 6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off a large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Taunts: **Standard: Raises her arm up into the air, winks, and says "Hi!". **Side: Does a little dance to both sides of her while singing tauntingly. **Down: Puts her hand on her hip, leans over, and says "Sweet!". *Special abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key, only for a few seconds. *Revival platform: Goal gate from Super Princess Peach. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Like ; when Peach was introduced in demo v0.7, she was seen as a top tier character ranking first of S tier on the first list and 3rd of A tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; she dropped to 13/14 (tied with where she was seen as a low tier character. In demo v0.9a; her tier position dropped to 26th of K tier where she is now seen as the worst character in the demo. Like ; her tier position kept dropping in each subsequent demo. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! update Peachmain.gif|Peach's first line art in the DOJO!! Peach 1.png|Peach hits with her forward aerial on Sector Z. Mega.png|Peach with in the new design of Fourside. Other Peach_Bomber_(Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects comparison in v0.7 and 0.8. Trivia *Peach and 's previous sprites, alongside with , and , had their sprites used in one of ScrewAttack!'s Death Battles. *Peach, along with , are the only characters so far to have their Final Smashes different from the one they had in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Zelda VS Peach Death Battle Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2